Discography
~~ this is taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lil%27_Kim_discography to be used as a placeholder until a more in depth article can be created. Albums Studio Compilations Mixtapes Singles Note: The singles No Time and Not Tonight have been certified Gold and Platinum respectively by the RIAA. Guest/soundtrack appearances * 1994: "Intro" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Ready To Die - uncredited * 1994: "F*** Me" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Ready To Die - uncredited * 1994: "Friend Of Mine" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Ready To Die - uncredited * 1995: "Conspiracy" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. from Conspiracy * 1995: "Player's Anthem" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. from Conspiracy * 1995: "Get Money" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. from Conspiracy * 1995: "I Need You Tonight" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. & Aaliyah from Conspiracy * 1995: "White Chalk Part 2" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. * 1995: "Realms Of Junior M.A.F.I.A. Part 2" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. * 1995: "Funny How Time Flies (Remix)" w/ Intro from Funny How Time Flies single * 1996: "Gettin Money (The Get Money Remix)" w/ Junior M.A.F.I.A. from Get Money single * 1996: "Floatin On Your Love" ('Float On' Bad Boy Remix) w/ Isley Brothers * 1996: "No More Games" w/ Skin Deep & Keith Murray from Skin Deep * 1996: "Time To Shine" w/ Mona Lisa from Don't Be A Menace soundtrack * 1996: "No One Else" (Puff Daddy Remix) w/ Total, Foxy Brown & Da Brat from Total * 1997: "Don't Stop What You're Doing" w/ Puff Daddy from No Way Out * 1997: "It's All About The Benjamins" (remix) w/ Puff Daddy, The LOX & The Notorious B.I.G. from No Way Out * 1997: "Will They Die 4 You" w/ Mase from Harlem World * 1997: "Call Me" w/ Too Short from Booty Call soundtrack * 1997: "Hit Em Wit Da Hee" w/ Missy Elliott from Supa Dupa Fly * 1997: "I Can Love You" w/ Mary J. Blige from Share My World * 1997: "Just Like Me" w/ Usher from My Way * 1997: "Money Talks" w/ Andrea Martin, Lil' Cease from Money Talks soundtrack * 1997: "Give It Up" w/ SWV from Release Some Tension * 1997: "I Know What Girls Like" w/ Jay-Z from In My Lifetime, Vol. 1 * 1997: "Another" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Life After Death * 1998: "Money, Power & Respect" w/ The Lox from Money, Power & Respect * 1998: "The Only One" w/ 112 from Room 112 * 1998: "You Get Dealt Wit" w/ Jermaine Dupri from Life In 1472 * 1999: "Checkin' for You (Interlude)" w/ Missy Elliott from Da Real World * 1999: "Throw Your Hands Up (Interlude)" w/ Missy Elliott from Da Real World * 1999: "Play Around" w/ Lil' Cease from The Wonderful World Of Cease-a Leo * 1999: "Quiet Storm" (Remix) w/ Mobb Deep from Murda Muzik * 1999: "Da Butta" w/ Will Smith from Willennium * 1999: "Get Naked" w/ Methods of Mayhem, Fred Durst & George Clinton from Methods of Mayhem * 1999: "Would You Die For Me?" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Born Again * 1999: "Biggie" w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Born Again * 1999: "Notorious B.I.G." w/ The Notorious B.I.G. from Born Again * 1999: "What You Want" w/ Puff Daddy from Forever - uncredited * 1999: "Gangsta Shit" w/ Puff Daddy from Forever * 1999: "Journey Through The Life" w/ Puff Daddy from Forever * 1999: "Real Ni**as" w/ Puff Daddy from Forever * 2000: "Satisfy You" (Remix) w/ Puff Daddy from Satisfy You CD single * 2000: "Touch Me Tease Me" w/ Sauce Money * 2001: "Espacio" w/ Black Rob from Life Story * 2001: "Get Crunked Up" (Remix) w/ Iconz from Street Money Vol 1. * 2001: "Wait A Minute" w/ Ray J from This Ain't a Game * 2001: "Lady Marmalade" w/ Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mýa from Moulin Rouge soundtrack * 2001: "Can't Close" w/ Sacario * 2001: "Do You Wanna Roll" w/ RL & Beenie Man from Dr. Dolittle 2 soundtrack * 2001: "In The Air Tonight" w/ Phil Collins from Urban Renewal * 2001: "What's Going On" (Dupri R&B Mix) w/ Artists Against Aids * 2002: "Fresh From Yard" w/ Beenie Manfromtropical Storm * 2002: "Shake Ya Body" w/ Jay-Z & R. Kelly from Best of Both Worlds * 2002: "Gone Delirious" w/ Swizz Beatz from Ghetto Stories * 2002: "Kimnotyze" w/ DJ Tomekk from Beat of Life * 2002: "10 Commandments" w/ Lil' Mo from Meet The Girl Next Door * 2002: "Time To Rock & Roll" w/ Trish Stratus from WWE Anthology & RAW Greatest Hits: The Music * 2002: "I Need That (I Want That)" w/ 3LW from A Girl Can Mack * 2002: "Can't Hold Us Down" w/ Christina Aguilera from Stripped * 2002: "Rock The Party" (Youg Heff Remix) w/ Benzino & Petey Pablo from Redemption * 2002: "Impatient" w/ Blu Cantrell & Fat Joe from bittersweet * 2003: "Old Navy Theme" (Attached with purchase) * 2003: "Cell Block Tango (He Had It Comin')" w/ Queen Latifah, Macy Gray from Chicago soundtrack * 2003: "Naughty Girl" (Remix) w/ Beyoncé Knowles from Naughty Girl single * 2003: "Body Kiss" w/ Isley Brothers from Body Kiss * 2003: "Do That Thing" w/ B2K from You Got Served soundtrack * 2003: "The Clapping Song" from American Dreams TV Series * 2004: "Get Down On It" w/ Blue from Best Of Blue * 2004: "1 2 3" w/ Reeks aka Money Cash * 2004: "Get Ya Shit Together" w/ T.I. from Urban Legend * 2004: "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" from Growing Up Gotti TV Series * 2005: "Sugar (Gimme Some)" (Remix) w/ Trick Daddy from Sugar (Gimme Some) single * 2005: "Do The Damn Thing" (Remix) w/ Rupee from Do The Damn Thing single * 2005: "Do Wrong" w/ Twista from The Day After * 2005: "Stomp" w/ Maino * 2006: "Get Touched" from the Clinton Sparks & Kanye West Touch The Sky mixtape * 2006: "The Games In Trouble" w/ Maino (mixtape track) * 2006: "Brooklyn 4 Life" w/ Maino & Papoose * 2007: "Real Chicks" w/ Naturi Naughton * 2007: "Last Night" (Remix) w/ Diddy, Keyshia Cole & Busta Rhymes * 2007: "We Takin' Over" (Remix) w/ DJ Khaled, R Kelly, T-Pain & Young Jeezy * 2007: "Let It Go" w/ Keyshia Cole & Missy Elliott * 2007: "Freaky Gurl" (Remix) w/ Gucci Mane & Ludacris * 2007: "Wanna Lick" w/ 50 Cent & G-Unit * 2007: "Gimme More" (Remix) w/ Britney Spears * 2007: "No One" (Remix) w/ Alicia Keys * 2008: "Tek Weh Yuhself Again" (Remix) w/ Mr Vegas & Kat DeLuna * 2008: "Sexual Eruption" (Remix) w/ Snoop Dogg * 2008: "Dey Know" (NY Remix) w/ Maino & Busta Rhymes * 2008: "Where You At" w/ Ray J & THE Game from All I Feel - uncredited * 2008: "I Like To Trick" (Remix) w/ Ray J from All I See * 2008: "The 5 Boroughs Are Back" w/ LL Cool J, Method Man, KRS-One, & Jim Jones * 2008: "Rider (Freestyle)" * 2008: "Put On (Remix)" - w/ Young Jeezy & Kanye West * 2008: Respirator * 2008: "She Got It" (Remix) w/ 2 Pistols, T-Pain & Twista * 2008: "Caribbean Connection" w/ Wyclef Jean & Movado * 2008: "Lookin Boy (Freestyle)" * 2008: "Get Up On It" w/ Mams Taylor & The Game * 2008: "Pop Champagne (Remix)" - w/ Ron Browz, Swizz Beatz & Ludacris * 2008: "Shook Hands" * 2008: "New Jack City Bitch" w/ Uncle Murda * 2008: "Get Money" w/ Shawty Lo * 2008: "Cover Girl" w/ Jamie Foxx from Intuition * 2009: "Girls" w/ Se7en * 2009: "Download" w/ DJ Envy, T-Pain & Charlie Wilson * 2009: "Kiss & Tell w/ Ray J * 2009: "Beep (Remix) w/ Bobby Valentino, Yung Joc & Lil' Wayne DVD/video releases * 2000: Best of Lil' Kim * 2006: The Brooklyn Queen * 2007: Life After Death: The Movie - Ten Years Later" (Documentary)